Don't Matter
by Mr.I Don't Give A Damn
Summary: This is just a little songfic that I made for all of you readers out there. Something that I think you all would like. This is a DudleyxKitty songfic. Oh and if you wonderen who the artist of the song is, read to find out.


**Hello everybody. I'm J.R. also known as Mr. I Don't Give A Damn. I'm here today with a songfic for all of you readers out there that you might like. Now if you don't like it, please don't be an ass and go easy on me. This is my first songfic. Well not the first one I ever wrote, this is my second one, but this is the first one I am publishing. Anyway, Not everything in this fic is mine. But the idea was. The backstory that will be mentioned in this fic belongs to Lunerpet. I am also using one of his OCs. Luna. Go to his profile, check him out, check out his fics, follow him, favorite him if you like, favorite his fics, all that good stuff. Guys, he is an awsome writer, so if you haven't heard about him until now, go to his profile and show him some love. Cool guy. Oh and the T.U.F.F Puppy characters of course are not mine, because I'm not Butch Hartman. He would not come here unless he wanted to check out the fics people have been making about his show. Or unless he ran out of ideas for episodes. So before I shut the hell up and let you guys reade the Goddang fic, let me just say that the name of the artist who wrote the song is Akon.**

It was another fine day in Petropolis. Everyone at T.U.F.F. HQ were working at their cubicals. Kitty was doing paper work, Dudley was looking up meat on the internet again, and Keswick was working with Luna in the lab and talking shit about Dudleys brain every once in a while. What an ass.

(A/N: Let me just say that when I first saw that episode, I thought Dudley was looking up porn or nude pictures at first.)

"Hey Dudley, what are you doing?", Kitty asked just finishing her paper work. Dudley had gotten startled by Kitty and exit out of the page and squealed,"Nothing, nothing at all." Kitty just looked at him and said,"Hmm. Were you looking up meat again?" Dudley dramatically gasped. "Me wasting time looking up meat? Oh come on Kitty, I ain't the type of guy who just randomly looks up meat when given the chance", Dudley denied. Kitty just rolled her eyes at his denial. Then she came up with an idea to get him to admit it.

"Well then I guess you were just checking out other women online like instagram or facebook. Or were you looking at nude pictures of women? Oh I know. I were watching a porno weren't you?"

(A/N: What the fuck?)

"What? NO! Of course not Kitty. Why would I check out other women on any site or whatever? Your the only women for me. Your the only women I'll ever need. The only women I'll ever want."

(A/N: HA HA! My nigga.)

"Oh really? Well, then why were you looken at your screen like that while drooling?"

(A/N: That nigga still be drooling?)

"Oh alright. I admit it. I was looking up meat again. Now come on Kitty, stop being like that. Your the only women for me. There ain't no one in the lobe I rather be with, no one in the globe I would rather see then the girl of my dreams. You. Your my shawty. My world, my everything. I love you."

"Oh Dudley. I love you too."

Then the both of them just passionately kissed. After about a minute, Dudley just graved Kitty and hugged so close and tight. And Kitty did the same. They enjoyed the warmth of their love so much that they never wanted to let go.

"Kitty. If I was ever in a situation were I would have to choose between you or my life, I would choose my life. You know why?

Kitty immediately stopped hugging and looked at him with disgust in her eyes.

"Dudley! Why?!

"Because you are my life."

"AAWWWW!"

Then she started to hold him closely again.

(A/N: Aawww. It's that type of stuff that warms my cold dead evil heart. *Random guy*: Weak.

Me: Fuck u Random.

Random: All this lovey dubby shit gets on my nerves.

Me: Then Why are you here?

Random: to see how you react to it. Hey, you got a blunt.

Me: HELL NO I ain't got no blunt!)

Before the two had a chance to break it up, Keswick came up to them that it was break time.

**Okay that is all for now. I'm sorry I did not make it longer and get to the song, but I will do that in the next chapter when I get the chance to. Okay, so guys, give this shit a nice review, follow it so you don't miss any chapters, follow me if you want to read all fics I make. Until then, I'm out like Tobuscus. less you. If you sneezed during this chapter, bless your face. Piece of. BOOP.**

** End of chapter 1**


End file.
